redscotgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Frieza (Main Timeline) (Dragonball Xenoverse)
Due to the multiversal nature of Xenoverse, "Frieza" may refer to multiple characters. See Frieza (Dragonball Xenoverse) for listing of other articles. Summary Frieza is a major antagonist in Dragonball Xenoverse, who is battled on numerous occasions by Tony and members of Earth's Z-fighters. Frieza is a Galactic Emperor in the Triumvirate Cold Empire (with power and territory divided between Frieza, his brother Cooler, and their father King Cold), head of the Frieza Force and the Planetary Trade organisation. He is a figure of fear and tyranny, known throughout much of the universe - including by the Kai's and Gods. Claiming to be the most powerful being in the universe (yeah because who in this bloody universe isn't always claiming that) he uses terror and brute force by his armies to conquer worlds, exterminating the indigenous life and either destroying, colonising, or selling the world for profit. Despite being in the junior positon to his father, Frieza is generally considered to be "the supreme ruler" of the Arcosian Race/Frieza Clan. Biography In RSG canon, Tony is related to Frieza as a cousin - implying that the Royal Cold family was once much wider and more diverse. Most of these relatives are murdered by Frieza during his purges of Age 738 - following his battle with God Tony from the future - in order to secure his own position and remove any chance of a rival. While successful in most realities, his failure to eliminate Tony in a single timeline (due to the intervention by the time and dimension shifting entity Goma) creates an alternate reality - "Universe 13" - where Tony, rather than Frieza, becomes the leader of the Cold Empire. This universe's Frieza is later revived and, sets out to seek vengeance on Tony in the 'F' saga. In Dragonball Xenoverse 1 In the un-altered timelines, Frieza (Main Timeline Frieza) remains in power for several years until the events on planet Namek. Upon Hearing rumours that the Namekians possessed wish granting "Dragonballs", Frieza invaded the planet - killing most of the Namekians in the process - and stole almost all of the Dragonballs with the desire to wish for immortality. Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan managed to keep the complete set of Dragonballs out of Frieza's grasp for a time, defeating much of his forces including his elite "Ginyu Force". In the RedScotGaming Xenoverse series, Tony - sent to that time to investigate corruptions in the timeline - helps in the battle with Frieza and his forces. The amount of time that had passed since his murder of the Tony of his timeline, and the physical differences that Tony had gone through since then, changing form and - of course - wearing shades, meant that Frieza failed to recognise this mysterious fighter as his former cousin. Tony and the Z Fighters battle Frieza, with Frieza transforming into his more powerful Final Form. Despite fighting and killing a younger version of Tony in this timeline years before, Frieza fails to recognise him in his taller "2nd form" which he has used ever since his survival in Universe 13. The snazzy shades also helped to duisguise Tony, leaving Frieza to ponder who this mysterious member of his race daring to defy him is. In the end, the Super Saiyan Glory Stealing Goku finished Frieza off, shortly before the planet exploded, while Tony returned to the headquarters of the Time Patrol. Frieza is briefly revived by the Demon God Demigra, along with the villains Cell and Buu, all in "purple bastard" form. In Dragonball Xenoverse 2 In Xenoverse 2, the events on the planet Namek were once again being distorted by the Time Breakers. Frieza was encountered by Max Stone, while the Tyrant was attempting to beat information on the Dragonballs out of the Namekian warrior Nail. Max was successfully able to delay Frieza long enough, despite him being unnaturally powered up by the time distortions. Frieza was encountered once again during his battle with the Z-fighters, this time in his Final Form. Max was able to stand his ground long enough for Goku to achieve the level of Super Saiyan. Unfortunately, in this timeline, Frieza's brother Cooler entered the fray, totally outmatching Max. The Time Patroller Iced interveened at this point, determined to have his own revenge on the Cold brothers - whom he was once forced to work under - and used his Golden Form to defeat both Frieza and Cooler before the planet Namek exploded. Though Frieza was defeated, he appeared again - along with Cell - in Hell during the battle with the demon Janemba.Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Frost Demons Category:Universe 7 Inhabitants